


Wild Goose Chase: Hormones Edition

by ilah



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Gajevy, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Remixed, Romantic Comedy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, also gajevy twins, at least at the end, background Jerza, im making u suffer at first tbh, mainly j for laughs, one of those cliche fics, slight timeskip, where the girl gets pregnant and runs away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilah/pseuds/ilah
Summary: In which an unlikely duo join each other on a journey that would inevitably change their lives- just not in the way that they thought.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Wild Goose Chase: Hormones Edition

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick (i hope) lil fic for shits n giggles while i think up an actual plot for a fanfic i've been tryin to conjure up!! i hope this doesn't exceed 20 chapters LMAO

hi y'all mk so yk those _classic_ wattpad fanfics (we ALL read. don't lie) that went 

got drunk -> fucked -> got pregnant -> ran away 🏃 -> and somehow kidnapped or whatever?? and their offspring had to go on a perilous journey to go to the guild and find their father (who doesn't know that's their kid) to help save their once lover from an evil person

yeah i'm remixing that 

minus the kidnapping part ... because that'd take too much work pls

take this weird slice of life romcom fusion as a token of appreciation to anyone who wrote those. i loved them, and the comments r very funny :) thankq.

aanywyas, without further adieu, a couple hormonal girls and their forever-beefing baby daddies. 

coming to theaters near u soon.

(maybe)


End file.
